Haters
by 13scarlett13
Summary: “Stop holding on to me you idiotic girl!” my mother spoke to me harshly, through her teeth. “Mama, where are we going, isn’t daddy coming back?” I asked in my childish innocent voice. “Shut up-she smacked me-your father will never


Haters

Chapter 1-The beginning 

I walked down the wet road, rain pouring 

down soaking me to the bone, but still I 

gripped my mothers hand tightly, afraid to 

let go now. "Stop holding on to me you 

idiotic girl!" my mother spoke to me 

harshly, through her teeth. "Mama, where 

are we going, isn't daddy coming back?" I 

asked in my childish innocent voice. "Shut 

up-she smacked me-your father will never 

come back, and its all your fault, and as for 

me, I'm not sharing my riches with you little 

brat! I am taking you to the orphanage 

where I will never see you again!" she 

yelled while pulling my hair roughly. 'my 

fault!' I repeated in my head over and over. 

The worlds swirled in my head, tears 

gushing from my eyes. "No mommy, please 

don't take me away, I'll be good, I promise, 

please mommy!" I pleaded. But her cold 

heart would not budge. "take this little bitch 

from me, she is no use for me anymore!" my 

mother said while throwing me towards the 

man at the door, while swiftly turning 

around and walking back to her limo which 

awaited several yards from here. "Poor thing 

your all wet, come on we will dry you, come 

on." the elderly man spoke softly, while 

helping me up. My name is kagome and I 

am 7 years old. "There you are- the old man 

gave me a cup of hot chocolate-rest little 

one…poor thing, never in my life has I seen 

such bad behavior from a blood mother… 

you're going to have to forgive her, you 

know." he said, while I glared at the man in 

disapproval at that Idea. "I. Will. Never. 

Forgive. That. Woman!" I said, making sure 

that each word held hate and anger in it. 

After a while the man escorted me to a bed, 

where I rested. (5 years past) "Well hello 

milady, what a surprise to see you here, 

today!" the same old man by the name jack 

exclaimed. "Well its no surprise, I mean you 

see me at church every Sunday, but I guess 

you do have a point… I am here to pick up 

that poor child that you have told me about 

last time, kagome I believe…Right?" a 

strange woman asked jack. "You m-m-mean 

you wa-wanna adopt her?" Jack said 

surprised and excited for me at the same 

time. "Well of coarse, she sounds charming, 

and no child should live without love!" she 

said. After several moments Jack had 

escorted her to my room, they opened the 

door, to reveal a young girl with brownish 

reddish eyes, with pearl white hair, and skin, 

the hair hanged down like silk down to my 

hips. My long eyelashes curved back. My 

hair wavy, I was staring through the 

window. It was raining, 'just like that day, 

huh mom.' I thought bitterly, as finally I 

noticed I had company I slightly turned my 

head seeing a woman with jack standing 

beside her, she had black hair, blue topaz 

eyes, her skin was pinkish and warm 

looking. Her figure strait and tall, she was 

wearing a pitiful smile on her face. I knw 

what she was thinking, she was thinking 

what a poor little girl never having to 

experience mother love. "Please forgive her 

milady, but she hasn't spoken since that day 

when she was brought here, I myself have 

only heard her once, that same night 

though." jack spoke saddened. I slowly 

turned my head in the dark room to the 

window. "Its her birthday, and she hasn't 

even smiled once, not even on this special 

day!" Jack spoke again. I turned my head 

roughly and glared at him with anger. "This 

is a cursed day, and not a special one. I was 

a mistake!" I wrote on a piece of paper and 

handed it to jack he readed and the kind 

looking woman gasped. "Come dear, 

Rosallie you are not a mistake, God does not 

make mistakes!" her velvet voice reached 

me, and I relaxed a bit. This woman she is 

so kind to me.' I thought to my self. 

"Milady Scarlett is here to take you home 

with her." Jack spoke yet again softly, and 

happy. I nodded and got up, I was dressed in 

a scarlet dress, which flowed down to my 

knees, my hair hanging freely, my little 

black shoes shining in the poorly dimmed 

room. In moments I had my suitcase in my 

hand as I was seated into a nice looking 

limo. The car drive was quiet, but Scarlett 

never failed to stop smiling towards me. I 

relaxed a lot this time, I felt comfortable, I 

managed to smile a bit towards her, I mean 

after all I owed her allot. She gasped at my 

reaction and said "You have such a beautifyl 

smile kagome, I mean look you have 

dimples!" she smiled more warmly as I 

nodded in thanks. "Don't be afraid to talk to 

me child, I don't bite and I will never leave 

you!" she continued. The car came to a halt, 

as the sudden seize bulged me almost out of 

my seat. Se stopped at a huge mansion, 

Which looked welcoming and warm, a huge 

Garden surrounded the whole castle like a 

Blanket, here it looks as if the rain barely 

Touched the ground, but evidence of little 

diamonds upon the rose petals proved that it 

Was here. A butler opened the car and 

helped me out of it. "There you are my 

young milady." he said happily. I stared up 

at the huge… Castle? Yes it was a castle! 

And it was grand. The windows shined gold 

Lightning and huge chandeliers. They 

looked like oversized stars. I walked up the 

stairs towards the entrance where a huge 

group of people were waiting for me. Each 

of them smiled at me gently. It was 

September 23, 1867. "Hi there- a girl my 

age stepped closer to me- my name is 

sango, I will be your best friend ok?" she 

looked at me happily, instead of answering 

to her I walked up to her and hugged her, 

tears rolling down on each of my cheeks. 

"Thank you!" I simply said, my voice 

sounding like a thousand beautiful bells. She 

smiled and hugged back, we both pulled 

back at the same time. " come on I will take 

you to your room." she smiled and pulled 

me towards the grand stairs, people were 

whooshing by me, each wearing a pleasant 

true smile on their face. sango pulled me 

through a long hallway than up the stairs 

again, when we finally came upon two huge 

red doors, she pushed them open, her eyes 

shining like blue diamonds. Angelina was as 

tall as me, ahe had also long bronze hair 

which reached to her back, a little bit shorter 

than mine. She also had dimples, she had 

pale blue eyes, which I noticed change from 

pale blue to gray to chocolate brown, to 

exotic green. Her long slim fingers pulling 

me towards my bed. "Its super soft, I picked 

it especially for you kagome!" her chirpy 

voice sounding also like pleasant thousand 

bells. I smiled more towards her. "Thank 

you so much!" I replied to her, as I collapsed 

on my bed. "I'll leave you know, so you can 

get some sle…" I caught her off. "No please 

stay with me for now." I pleaded. She smiled 

and nodded and sat beside me. First time in 

my whole life I had a friend. Finally I 

wouldn't be alone!


End file.
